In an example, a mobile computing device is provided with mechanical drivers for enhancing audio output, including low-frequency audio. The mechanical drivers may be provided to supplement traditional speakers. In an embodiment, mechanical drivers are boosted in effectiveness by being disposed against a sturdy surface such as a desktop. When a user holds a convertible tablet up, such enhancement may be provided by enabling mechanical drivers that are disposed against a base or other structural member of the convertible tablet.